Tears and Blood
by willie-chan
Summary: Misao is finally married to Aoshi when suddenly Soujiro appears looking for the Onniwabanshuu's help. In a journey where love is the price to pay, what happens when you finally get what you've always wanted and realize it's not enough? CHAP 6 UP AT LAST!
1. The morning after

_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me but to Nobouhiro Watsuki. I am merely borrowing it for entertainment purposes. I am not getting any money or any other profit from this. _

_To Linay, Kmye-chan, AishuuShadowweaver, Tora no Shi, Tin Mandigma, LadyLupin, SapphireStar, Psyrk, Aishiteru, and everybody else that have contributed to increase my writing vice with e-mails or reviews. Love ya all! You're the best! I would also like to thank Vicky-chan for helping me choosing the title. _

_Dedicated to everyone out there who has ever believed that love has no frontiers.  
_  
**TEARS AND BLOOD**

**Chapter 1**

**The morning after**

**  
**  
Makimachi Misao opened her eyes lazily, the light coming from the window hurt after such a deep sleep. In the end, the words she had been told had shown up to be true: _"The most delicious sleep comes afterwards."_ And hell it had been delicious! She had dreamt about him. Images of the previous night being displayed in her mind; her pale body shivering unprotected under the covers at the thought: the way he had kissed her, touched her, made her his. No. She was no longer Makimachi Misao, she was now Shinomori Aoshi's wife, she was now, simply, his.

She closed her cyan eyes again trying to calm her body down. Of course she had heard many stories before but she had no idea Aoshi would be such a passionate lover! "Must be all the tension he keeps to himself…" she thought and laughed devilishly "… but now he's got me to get it out of his system!" she added as she turned around on the now messy futon, only to face an empty half and a neatly folded yukata… He was gone.

The scent of sweets filled the air at the Shiroubeko as the shoji doors remained open to anyone who would come and taste the magnificent rice and sake offered there. Since the Okashira's wedding the day before, people hadn't stop coming and going offering presents and leaving their greets and best wishes for the new couple, fertility specially: for some odd reason everyone in Kyoto was expectant towards the idea of a new heir. Perhaps it had something to do with the Onniwabanshuu's being such a powerful organization and the fact that its Okashira wasn't getting any younger was gossip material at the busy streets of Kyoto.

Unexpectedly, the main shoji door slammed shut loudly and a young woman with raven hair became the centre of everyone's attention. Giving her back to her recently acquired "audience" she made her way rapidly and yet gracefully towards the young owner of the establishment.

"Where is my husband?"

It was then when the crowd realized who the youngster was. She was the Okashira's wife, formerly known as Makimachi Misao.

"Calm down Misao" Okon replayed serenely "I can see you are very upset. Let's not allow that to obscure your beauty. I must say you look radiant this morning." And she wasn't lying. Misao really looked pretty in her lavender kimono accompanied by a pink obi she had received from Omasu before her wedding night _for luck_ - she had said -. An unusual combination as darker tones were regularly worn in the obi and not in the kimono, still the contrast seemed to suit the uneasy housewife perfectly. "I bet Aoshi- sama did a great job last night!"

Misao stood silent for a moment and did nothing but blush furiously, and then she deliberately pulled a strand of Okon's hair "Say that again, and you'll regret it. Now…" she said regaining her composure "would you mind telling me where my husband is?"

"There's no need to act violently Misao" the brown-haired girl said even more happily "Aoshi-sama went out early this morning to meet with some politicians from Edo. Don't worry, there were no girls!" she finished twinkling an eye mischievously.

Misao simply turned around and slammed the shoji door shut.

Misao had walked for almost half an hour before she reached the Onniwabanshuu's state. She sighed. Kyoto was as busy as always and the fact that she knew she was the centre of attention at the market place didn't help the uneasiness her husband had provoked her by leaving her alone right after such an important night… right after she had become his. "What a fucking insensitive husband I have!" she thought as she lazily entered her room.

She practically landed on the futon without realizing that she was not alone in the chamber. In fact, she was not alone in her bed.

"Excuse-me, Madame. Could you inform me where I can find Shinomori Aoshi, Okashira of the Onniwabanshhu?

Misao suppressed a yell and instinctively threw five of the ten kunai she had drawn in a fraction of second. Her surprise grew bigger as she saw her interlocutor. He was young man about her age, perhaps a year or two older. Brown, messy hair framed his delicate features; his aquamarine eyes seemed to be sparkling as if they were the most expensive jewels in all Japan, and his smile… his smile seemed so familiar. It was cheerful, polite and yet there was something that made it look so inevitably wicked… Fake. It was him… It was Seta Soujiro.

**End of Chapter 1  
**  
_AUTHOR'S NOTES: So what do you think? This fic is going to be a little different from what I usually do (I like sticking to conventional pairings BUT I just LOVE Soujiro and Misao together. They're so perfect for each other! ). I will try to update as soon as I can so you guys won't have to wait to long for the next chapter. Anyway, Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Comments welcome at _


	2. Placing your bet

_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me but to Nobouhiro Watsuki. I am merely borrowing it for entertainment purposes. I am not getting any money or any other profit from this._

**Chapter 2**

**Placing your bet**

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

The young boy simply raised from the futon and carefully made his way to the window. His gaze switching from the sun, which smiled back at him with a sort of hypocritical visage, to the cyan-eyed girl "You will see, Makimachi-san, that is your name, isn't it?"

"It is Shinomori-san for you" she shot back dryly.

"Anyway" he continued venomously smiling "I have no interest in speaking to you but to Shinomori Aoshi."

"What do you want from him?"

"That is none of your business, little missy..."

"Well, as a matter of fact it is." the young girl stated proudly "… And since you seem to know pretty well how things work around here, you should know that you are talking to his wife."

The Tenken simply let out a slight chuckle. He seemed terribly amused at the idea of having the Okashira of the Onniwabanshuu married to a spoiled child that had been wandering across Japan along with Himura Kenshin. The kid was wicked and he was really getting to her nerves. 'How dare you laugh?' She thought biting her lips.

The young ninja took a few steps closer and, without thinking properly what she was doing, she allowed her right hand the delight of trying to smack the unpleasant 'guest' if he could be called like that. Her eyes opened surprised at the sudden grip on that very hand. Her interlocutor wasn't famous for his speed for nothing: he had stopped the hit before she could have even had the chance to touch his face.

"Well, well, well…" he grinned devilishly tightening the grip on her hand "Someone seems to be looking higher than the last time we met. I wonder how you caught a man like Shinomori-san being such an immature little brat." He pulled her closer just enough so that their noses could touch. The girl started sweating and for a moment cursed herself for being so impulsive; now he would most probably kill her. Fair enough. What the hell had she been thinking when she tried to smack him? He was a fucking former murderer after all!

The young omnitsu saw her entire life being displayed in front of her eyes in mere seconds as she foresaw her death, but instead of that Soujiro merely bent his head and blew a few words into her ear that made her blood boil "I bet it is because you are great in bed… Makimachi-san."

Shinomori Aoshi sighed for a moment and entered the Onniwabanshuu's state with slow pace. It had been a hard day with those foreign politicians and dealing with people was the last thing on his list of 'Things-I'd-love-to- do-right-now', specially when he had done nothing but speaking short kind greetings to half of the entire Kyoto population since his marriage the day before. Being the Okashira of the Onniwabanshuu was a hard job, especially for Shinomori Aoshi, who just was not exactly a crowds-lover.

He slowed down a little as he carefully climbed the few steps that led to the common room to find an untouched and neatly arranged tray of tea. "Misao" he thought chuckling slightly. He had never perceived his blue-eyed- girl as a traditional devoted housewife but fate was apparently determined to prove him wrong.

The Okashira bent his perfectly built body in order to reach for the white teapot lying in the centre of the tray but remained hesitant whether to pour the green liquid in one of the porcelain cups or wait for his wife to do it for him. They had shared tea every day since his return and it seemed like a tradition that she wouldn't like to be broken, especially after their marriage. 'Besides, I don't want her kunai on me... or at least not just yet…'. A wry smiled appeared on his face as he corrected himself 'Thinking about such things so early in the morning Shinomori... you really are hopeless.'

He stood up carefully and made his way to the room he now shared with Misao. His pace was slow and calmed as he passed the different doors across the hallway and the smell o tea faded in the air. He sighed. Maybe Misao would have already returned from her own affairs and he would be able to share more than simply a cup of tea with his wife.

His thoughts where abruptly cut by the image he saw through the semi-slid shoji door: His wife with her visage amazingly pallid and her eyes red from crying, sobbing in a corner of the room, and a darker figure that he recognized instantly: Soujiro Seta: the boy of the eternal smile.

**End of chapter 2  
**  
_AUTHOR'S NOTES: So what do you think? I know this chapter is a little short and it isn't most likely what you guys would have expected, but things will grow more and more interesting. I PROMISE! I know Soujiro is a little bit OCC in here but it's just for the story's sake, okay? (Besides, what girl hasn't ever dreamed about Sou-chan saying something like 'I bet you're great in bed' with a husky, sexy voice? ). Anyway, Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Comments welcome at or just push the review button and tell me what you think!_

_I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to update but I've been in the middle of this writer's block and I'm going crazy with school and all. Yeah... they're called finals... uuU _

_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME FOR REVIEWING. YOU ROCK! _

**Kimmie**I hadn't realized I had use the F word twice during this fic, I don't mean to be insulting, but sometimes, with the heat of the thoughts, strong words reinforce the nature of the characters. Sorry if you were offended before and I will try to mind my words in further occasions.

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friends who are members of the generation 2000-2003 (Ana, Cris, Claudia, Miriam, Myriam, Ceci, Victor, Fredy, Nora, Rosa, Javier, Yolanda, Susy, Manuel, Angélica, Liz, Maria José, Emmanuel "el compa", Edgar, Silvia-chan... you guys know who you are!) _

_Special_ _dedication to: _

**_Myriam:_** _He seguido con las historias que te prometí, pero simplemente no pude alejarme de esta así que te la dedico con mucho cariño por apoyarme siempre en esta que es mi gran pasión: Escribir._

**_Edgar:_** _Te prometí que te iba a dedicar un fic, así que aquí está: El segundo capítulo de "Tears and Blood" te lo mando con mucho amor y gracias por ayudarme con mi bloqueo con tus bromas (trataré de incluir alguna en el fic ). _


	3. A matter of honor

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to my dear family and friends who have joined me so far in this amazing journey called life. It is very hard to leave you but there will always be a part of my heart that will remain forever faithful to my beloved Veracruz and all of you who I cherish deeply._

"**_Veracruz,_**

_**Vibra en mi ser.**_

_**Algún día hasta tus playas lejanas**_

**_Tendré_** **_que volver."_**

_**Agustin Lara**_

_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me but to Nobouhiro Watsuki. I am merely borrowing it for entertainment purposes. I am not getting any money or any other profit from this._

**Chapter 3**

**A matter of honour**

Aoshi shut his mouth in horror at the terrible image being displayed in font of his eyes. His emotionless face slowly being clouded by anger. His gaze travelled from his terrified wife who was, luckily, unharmed (or at least not physically), to the cyan eyed youngster smiling in the opposite corner of the room. The idea of slicing someone's throat had never been as tempting as then.

"Shinomori-san" the boy greeted happily bowing slightly "I am unquestionably glad I have finally found you. Although..." he smirked "It seems that it was **you** the one who found **me**, ne?"

"Misao..." Aoshi's voice betraying his cold mask, showing his perturbed state which, of course, the kid didn't seem to notice. Then again, maybe he wouldn't want to notice. "Get out of my house…Immediately"

"Oh, Shinomori-san, there is no need to be rude…" the boy replied shaking his head from left to right, mocking him as he mimicked a mother nagging her child "…specially when YOU were never treated like that by us…" The Tenken lifted and eyebrow and narrowed his eyes, his grin growing wider "…or isn't your wife aware of the magnificent welcome the Yuppon gatana gave you?"

"Aoshi..." Misao's eyes travelled quickly from one male figure to the other one. Had her husband been keeping secrets from her? Had he lied to her? And if he had done it about this particular matter, had he lied to her about other things before? Had he been lying to her when he told her that he wanted to be with her? Had everything been just a way to get rid of Okina's continuous pressuring about the need of the Okashira's getting married and sleeping with her at the same time?.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a cold voice coming from her husband "Misao, please, leave us alone"

In that very instant something broke. Misao bit her lower lip in order to contain de mixed emotions rising inside her. Anger, impotence, sadness, disappointment... It was all the same. Maybe she would forgive him. Yes, she would always forgive him no matter what, nevertheless, the glass had irreparably been broken.

She exited the room unceremoniously, slamming the shoji door behind her on her way out. She had never been that lady-like after all but the fact that her husband had treated her like she didn't deserve to share the room with them was more than she could have taken without any sign of emotion.

The Okashira turned his gaze to his companion and sat carefully on the tatami as if nothing had happened. His cold voice never cracking.

"Why should I help you?"

"Oh it is very simple, Shinomori-san... you owe me..." Soujiro's expression remained as immobile as before.

"Is that so?"

"Your wife is already gone, there is no need to pretend any longer" the boy added dismissively "Half of the Juppon gatana wanted you dead, and the other half didn't appreciate you enough to even bother to try protecting you..."

"Get to the point Seta-san..."

"Well... why do you think you are still alive? For it has certainly nothing to do with your fighting skills... You are not as intimidating as you think... In other words, they didn't touch YOU because they would have had to deal with ME"

The ninja chuckled slightly. The boy had made a point. Actually, he had wondered why none of the Ten Swords had attacked him during his stay at Makoto Shishio's hideaway. Ironically, now that he knew he would rather not to; even after Himura Kenshin's words, he still hated the feeling of being weak. Nevertheless, as much as he hated to admit it, the former assassin was absolutely right. He owed him.

... And it was a matter of honor...

**End of chapter 3 **

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok, this chapter has been officially, the hardest I have ever had to write! It is kind of weird. Sorry everybody out there who has been waiting, I know it's not probably what you were expecting, but I'm going crazy with this moving . Anyway, Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Comments welcome at or just push the review button and tell me what you think!_

**Kimmie**I hadn't realized I had use the F word twice during this fic, I don't mean to be insulting, but sometimes, with the heat of the thoughts, strong words reinforce the nature of the characters. Sorry if you were offended before and I will try to mind my words in further occasions.

_I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to update but I've been in the middle of this hurricane. High school is over and I've got to prepare some stuff in order to get into College… uuU_

_This may be the last chapter I get to write while living in my hometown (Veracruz) so it has a very special meaning to me. I'll be soon moving to Cholula, Puebla (a very nice city that has 365 churches so you can visit a different one every day of the year!) in order to study College and become a Physicist as I have always dreamt of._

_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME FOR REVIEWING. YOU ROCK! _


	4. A trip to the past

_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me but to Nobouhiro Watsuki. I am merely borrowing it for entertainment purposes. I am not getting any money or any other profit from this._

**Chapter 4**

**A Trip To The Past**

Aoshi lifted his gaze to find a stoic picture which he found awfully familiar: A cold wicked smile. The Tenken was evidently there and he had not changed a bit since he had last been in the same room together with him. The memory was so vivid that he was even tempted to offer him to share some sake with him like the last time they had seen each other. He put aside the thought. Seta Soujiro was his enemy now. He had leaded him into joining Shishio's side and tricked him into helping him exhausting the Battousai before their last battle at the Room of Fire. It was his fault that he had fought Himura Kenshin, it was his fault he had attacked Okina, who had once suggested that he should become the new Okashira, it was his fault he had had to revive memories that he thought had been buried inside him, it was his fault that he had lost his honour… it was his fault that he had hurt Misao…

… Misao….

The only person who he had actually cared about when he left the Aoiya. And also the only person who had cared about him in return during all these years: his ever loving and supporting wife. And now she was crying because of him.

"_Aoshi-sama!"_

His mind displayed the guilty images of that day when she had discovered him swinging his two kodachi towards Okina; then, as if in an old picture, her crystal eyes flooded when she found out that Hannya and the others had been killed while protecting him, he recalled hearing the sobs from the other side of the shoji door when she finally convinced him to come back just to realize that nothing had changed and his affection for her was still, as it had always been, completely inexistent; her reprimanded pain when she served tea every morning and he remained oblivious to her attentions. He nodded in realization: Her face covered in tears had become a familiar memory now.

And speaking of memories...

"Aoshi-san" the Tekken interrupted his thoughts for he was partially thankful "Will you listen to me now?"

"I will…" he shifted uncomfortably unsure of how to address his former defendant "…Seta-san"

"Magnificent!" Soujiro smiled "Can we have some tea? It was extremely impolite of your wife not to bring us some"

"And it was extremely impolite from you to appear in her bedroom and attacking her" he retorted "Speak now, Seta-san, or please make your way out of my sight"

His interlocutor simply chuckled "Did you know Anji was killed last month?"

"The Buddha traumatized monk?"

Soujiro arched an eyebrow "The description serves you well too Shinomori-san"

If eyes could kill…

"Anyway" he spoke seriously "he was found in a river near Aizu with his throat sliced… Curious fact: the cut was made by a nihontou. Same thing with Kamatari-san during one of his trips to Yokohama to _spread Shishio-sama's word_"

"Perhaps the monk got into a fight… and the cross-dresser must have gotten involved in a discussion concerning Shishio…"

"Anji-san in a fight? Kamatari-san beaten by some drunken with swords?" he laughed "I thought you to be a little cleverer, Shinomori-san. There was a reason for us to be the Juppongatana, ne?" Aoshi narrowed his eyes "And please do not to look at me that way, you should be worried too, and you know it. Shinomori-san" he made a small pause and lowering his voice he added

"They're hunting us…"

"Why should I care?" Aoshi started "It's better for me if you disappear. Haven't you thought of that?" He knew the Tenken wouldn't leave it like that but if the kid had a plan, he needed to discover it before things went any further.

"You owe me. Therefore, you will allow me to use the Onniwabanshuu's information network, you will keep me informed about everything you hear from the assassinations and... " a cynical smile appeared on his face "I will stay here as your guest under your protection" he finished with triumph.

"What about Misao? She won't accept it"

"Your wife over your honour? Shall I take that as your choice?"

Touché. The Tenken was done with the game and he was at his mercy now. Damn him! Oh, but the Okashira of the Onniwabanshuu wouldn't let it end this way. Maybe the kid had won this battle but the war was just about to begin. And the Aoiya would be the battle field.

"Very well…" he nodded "Okon will show you to your quarters"

"I will meet you at six" he smiled " maybe we can we have some tea then? I am eager to catch up with you, _Shinomori-san_."

The sound of one drop after another followed the exact same rhythm of Shinomori Aoshi's thoughts. That day... it had been raining too. The ground was wet and the sight of one foot ahead practically inexistent making it easy to slip with little effort if one wasn't careful enough. The mud was starting to make its way inside Aoshi's shoes when he reached the entrance of the hideout. He had finally reached Shishio's fortress.

Shishio Makoto: the one man who would give him the chance to prove his strength and superiority. Yes, he would beat the Battousai no matter the cost of it. He had to do it for their sake.

Beshimi... Hyotokko... Shikijo... Hannya...

Their deaths would be avenged and Himura Kenshin would meet the rage of the Onniwabanshuu.

Rain was still falling outside but inside Makoto Shishio's main room the fire was enough to warm the – finally gathered – ten members of the Yuppon Gatana. He shifted his gaze from one to the other making mental notes of each one. First there was Yuukyuzan Anji, the monk who had lost the faith in his beliefs... or maybe he had just taken his very own interpretations to far. His strenght was not only physical – he pointed out – but also mental. Nevertheless, that mental dependence on his beliefs that granted him his strength could also lead him to an inevitable defeat at the slightest disturbance on its fine balance. Next to him stood Sawagejou Chou: the swords collector. Arrogant and broom haired, Chou represented no significant menace without any of his weapons for he relied only on his rare swords' special attributes.

Shishio was sitting in the center of the room and to his sides he had his most valuable companions: Komagata Yumi, his lover; and Sadojima Hoji: his right hand. Neither of them possessed fighting skills but they worshiped him as a living god, serving him as loyally as possible... and making sure the others would as well. Rivalizing with Yumi's devotion was Honjo Kamatari's. Kamatari – he could tell – under his silly disguise of lovesick puppy, hid a tremendous power whose only flaw was the fact that it was fuelled by his passion... Which meant that Honjo Kamatari was a passionate warrior and, as such, he could be easily tricked by his emotions.

Hiding beneath the shadows, Aoshi perceived the presence of one of the most intriguing members of the Juppon Gatana: Uonuma Usui. Known by the rest of the group as the blind sword, he seemed to be one of the strongest of the ten. Respected by the most and feared by the others, Aoshi felt that Usui kept a secret purpose besides conquering Japan. That man, he immediately knew, was not one to be trusted.

The rest of the fighters were dispersed all along the room babbling randomly and cleaning their weapons. Kariwa Henya, Iwanbo, Saiduchi Roujin and Fuji were minor actors in Shishio's plan of conquer. Aoshi rapidly deduced that they would cause him no trouble while he stayed there.

His gaze travelled then to the skinny little boy standing on the left corner. Dressed up in simple hakama and gi, the kid seemed oblivious to the movement and excitement around him as he simply displayed a discrete smile. Later he would learn that that omnipresent smile was Seta Soujiro's trademark and that if he should fear someone inside the Juppon Gatana besides Shishio Makoto, it was him. The impossibility of reading his ki was his secret and most lethal weapon: he had the heart of a warrior and the soul of a cold blooded assassin all in one. The instant Aoshi saw him, he knew he should avoid all possible misunderstanding with the blue-eyed boy if he wanted to live enough to confront the Battousai. Still, he failed to admit that deep inside, he feared Okubo Toshimichi's murderer: Tenken no Soujiro.

"Okashira!"

A delicate feminine voice snapped Aoshi out of his trance as the shoji door displayed the fine figure of a young woman in front of him.

"Yes, Omasu. What is that you want now?"

"Tea is served"

**End of chapter 4**

_May 5, 2004 ; 03:55AM_

_AUTHOR'S NOTES_

_Oh! And for those who asked. Yes, this will be a Soujiro+Misao_

_Ok, I KNOW IT'S SHORT! But things have been crazy around here. I apologize to you once again for the lateness._

_Thank you all for waiting for this chapter. You have no idea how weird everything has been for me these days. First of all, I've just started college (It's incredible how much time one has to devote to school nowadays), I moved from my hometown (Veracruz) to Cholula, Puebla. I, now, live "alone" (well, not actually alone, since I share the suite where I'm living with other 11 girls). Anyway, thanks for waiting and … ON WITH THE FIC!_

_This is the first chapter I write in my new home. Dedicated with all my heart to all the people who have supported me here in Puebla._

_Josefina, Laura, Gaby, Ana Lilia, Arturo, Yola, Javier (el Yoplait); Tanya, Doménica, Montse, Sazzy, Sandy, Areli, Mónica, Kareny, Sandy, Marisol, Maritza, Dulce, Jony, Carlos, Emmaly, Katia, Emilio, Nicté, Francisco, Héctor, Sara, Eduardo, Pablo-kun, Nancy, Robin, Gustavo. _

_SPECIAL THANKS TO CHAOS WHO, AS ALWAYS, HELPED ME UP WITH THE PREREADING OF THIS FIC (MY MISTAKES ARE NOT HERS)._

_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME FOR REVIEWING. YOU ROCK!!!!!! _

_Love it? Hate it?, Let me know!!!!! Review or send your comments to _


	5. Day Zero

_SPECIAL THANKS TO CHAOS WHO, AS ALWAYS, HELPED ME UP WITH THE PREREADING OF THIS FIC (MY MISTAKES ARE NOT HERS) AND CONVINCE ME TO WRITE SOME EXTRA CHAPTERS._

_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME FOR REVIEWING. YOU'RE SO GREAT! _

_I would also like to dedicate this chapter to a very special person in my life: My grandfather, who recently passed away. _

_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me but to Nobouhiro Watsuki. I am merely borrowing it for entertainment purposes. I am not getting any money or any other profit from this._

**Chapter 5**

**Day zero**

"Could I have some more tea, Shinomori-san?"

Aoshi shifted uncomfortably on the tatami, that smile was driving him to the edge of his sanity

"Why do you ask me, Seta-san? I am not the one who is..." the flow of his words was broken by his blue eyed companion.

"Oh no!" Soujiro smiled sheepishly and apparently embarrassed "By 'Shinomori-san' I meant your wife" he corrected

"I see..." his eyes perceived from a corner the image of a sitting Misao with a proud expression. She wasn't planning on fulfilling the Tekken's request; then fixing his gaze back on the tea cup he added "I'll have someone else do it. Omasu, please, could you please serve Seta-san some more tea?"

The quiet sound of a shoji door filled the room as Omasu appeared to pour some tea into the _guest's_ empty cup, she motioned to do the same thing with her Okashira's cup but he prevented her from doing so. She wondered why but didn't mention anything.

"It must be complicated ne, Shinomori-san?" Soujiro started casually, his smile growing by the second as he saw Aoshi lift his left eyebrow as an unspoken inquire "I mean, it's complicated for me since I have to address you both as 'Shinomori-san'" Aoshi shifted again, this conversation was leading them nowhere "nevertheless, I think I might have come to a solution... 'Shinomori-san' will be Shinomori Aoshi, and as for Shinomori Misao, I think I will address her as 'Misao-san', less confusing, ne?"

The stone silence was suddenly broke by the sound of Misao's fist crashing against the small table "I won't allow that! How dare you be so disrespectful! I will be Makimachi-san for you from now on if it is so hard for you"

"But it was you who told me that Makimachi-san wasn't appropriated since you were married to Shinomori Aoshi, Misao-san"

"I haven't given you my permission to call me by my first name; this is my house and I will not tolerate this behavior, I do not care if it is confusing for you I will not stand it. Is that clear, Seta-san?"

"Crystal..." he smiled sardonically "Misao-san"

"Seta-san, would you follow me to the main room?" Aoshi spoke ceremoniously, mentally restraining himself from reaching for one of his kodachi and slicing the youngster's throat "I believe there are certain maters that we must discuss without further delay"

"Of course, Shinomori-san" his interlocutor smiled "Nevertheless I believe I would rather have this matters spoke somewhere a little bit more private if such thing does not represent a bother for you" he bowed deeply and whispered almost in silence "All of this should remain as secret as possible... for everyone's sake"

Aoshi frowned annoyed and let out a weird sound similar to a bark "Very well then. In that case, we'll meet in the temple in half an hour. Okon will accompany you when you are ready... I need to meditate all of this" He muttered.

Soujiro Seta moved his gaze up and down at the entrance of one of the most discrete Buddhists temples ever built in Kyoto. The place was definitely quiet and it smelled like bamboo and green tea, so peaceful, so sad, it evoked the tranquility that a sinner would achieve after regret. "So like you, Shinomori-san." He removed his left geta as slowly as he could "Good for me..." he removed the right one "... that I have learned to forget".

The youngster made his way inside with soft steps into the darkest part of them room. He could barely see anything but he knew Shinomori Aoshi would be waiting… and he wasn't wrong.

Did you call for me, Shinomori-san?

Seta-san – a couple of words and the Okashira was already suffering from a headache. He hated these kind of interactions – I would very much like you to tell me the reason why you have come to my house and decided to make yourself comfortable in it.

Quite simple, Shinomori-san – he smiled – I need protection, you can provide it – Soujiro accompanied this last phrase with a tilt of his head.

Very well… And I believe this has very much to do with the deaths of Anji-san and Kamatari-san, or am I being mistaken? – He received another tilt of the Tenken's head as an answer – You should take into account that those could be completely isolated events – Lie. Big lie. But he had to test him.

You know better than that.

That is true – Aoshi muttered to himself – Listen to me Seta-san, you shall stay in my home and we will get you as much information as we can on this and only on this matter – The Okashira made sure to specially emphasize the word "only" – In exchange, I will ask you to present to me any information that you obtain on your own. I believe is pointless to remind you that you will have a member of the Onniwabanshuu accompanying you at all times.

I agree to your conditions Shinomori-san. Although… - Soujiro twisted his lips lightly. His smile never abandoning his face – I am not too comfortable about the companion.

As long as you live under my protection, you will respect my conditions – The boy nodded – And now allow me to make something very clear for you: I am not doing this for you, Tenken, I do this because if what we suspect is true, they will come for me, and I don't want the Oniwabanshuu involved in anything that has to do with Shishio and the Juppongatana again. Have I made myself perfectly understandable?

Of course… Okashira.

Misao fixed her eyes on the branch of the old tree in front of her window. The sun was shyly sleeping behind a set of clouds and trees so far away she wished she could know where it actually hid so that she could join him. The day had started roughly, yes, with Aoshi gone and an empty space on the other side of the futon, but she never pictured it to become so terribly worse… otherwise she would have never awaken.

"Loneliness sucks… " she thought "I don't know how Himura could handle it all those years… maybe that's what got him so crazy…" She smiled bitterly. It was the night after her wedding and there she was: thinking about loneliness and Himura Kenshin, the former Hitokiri who had helped her get Aoshi back to the Aoiya, from Shishio's hideaway… the place where Soujiro Seta had taken him… the place where he had lived in.

Funny thing, now that she thought about it, she had been with Himura the first time she saw the Tenken. Who would have imagined he would reappear making her life a living hell once again? Good thing she had Aoshi by her side now… and this time she would be stronger than his wish to redeem the memory of his former partners; their deaths hurt them still but they had finally come to accept them, especially Aoshi... His demons were gone and Soujiro Seta would not bring them back.

She shifted her gaze from the window to the shoji door. What was taking so long? She knew he had gone to the temple accompanied by the Tenken but she was certain he had agreed to meet with him for only one purpose; perhaps it took time to _explain_ to someone like Soujiro – not in the kindest of ways, most likely – why he was not welcome in the Onniwabanshuu state.

Her mind had started to imagine all sorts of tortures in very different and unpleasant scenarios with Soujiro as main character when the shoji door opened. Aoshi looked tired –oh, yes, it had taken him time – strangely he looked like he had no intentions of speaking to her – maybe he was still uncomfortable with the fact of telling his wife he had killed someone, even if she was an omnitsu as well.

Aoshi sighed and simply passed through Misao making his way to the futon. He lay down facing the window and whispered more to himself than to her:

"The Tenken is staying…"

**End of chapter 5**

_May 5, 2004 ; 03:55 AM_

_May 10, 2005; 12:23 AM_

_June 27, 2005; 10:51 PM_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**_

_I know it has taken me forever to update but, seriously, things have been rough around here, anyway, THANKS for sticking to this story. I am doing my best to write as best as I can so, normally it takes a lot of time, besides, college is getting really tough._

_Oh! And for those who asked. Yes, this will be a Soujiro+Misao, just give it some time. Misao just can't fall out of love with Aoshi THAT fast._

_Love it? Hate it, Let me know! Push the Review button_

_**Abue: Sé que me estás viendo justo ahora desde donde sea que estén tú y mis demás abuelitos: Nena y Enrique. En fin, también sé que te dará gusto que me dedique a escribir aunque sea como pasatiempo. A ti te dedico este capítulo con mucho cariño esperando que la eternidad venga para ti llena de cafés, partidas de dominó e historias mitad verdad, mitad fruto de tu muy prolífica imaginación que quedó marcada en los corazones de todos tus nietos.**_


	6. A matter of power

_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me but to Nobouhiro Watsuki. I am merely borrowing it for entertainment purposes. I am not getting any money or any other profit from this._

**Chapter 6**

**A matter of power**

The sound of the shoji door was barely registered by the Okashira's wife. No matter how careful her silent husband had been, she had been able to acknowledge his absence. Omnitsu skills or not, he could not fool Misao: the girl who would worship his every move. She had learned by heart the quiet sound of his steps and could recognize his silhouette blindfolded in a dark room; she had memorized the rhythm of his breathing and his smell of green tea mixed with burning wood. If Buddha were alive, she was sure he would smell like him… they would both smell like the insides of a Kyoto temple. A bitter smile appeared in her lips in a ghost like way… Now they were both gone… again.

It had been sixteen hours since the Tenken's arrival and she already wanted to run to his room and choke him in his sleep. She pictured him there defenceless: sprawled over the futon with his arms behind his head completely asleep: the perfect victim ready to be punished for ruining Shinomori Misao's first day as the Okashira's wife… nothing like a former Juppon Gatana assassin. Then the words "former Juppon Gatana" ringed in the back of her mind, reminding her he was not and average kid and that most probably he would be immersed in a light rest of which he could come out any minute like most swordsmen to defend himself from any kind of attack and probably (she had learned this as a member of the Onniwabanshuu) most importantly to avoid nightmares. She pictured him then sitting with his back against the wall holding his katana with his head down and chose not to disturb Seta Soujirou. It was the wisest choice for someone who appreciated his own life.

She turned her back to the shoji door and tried not to think more about the assassin sleeping inside what used to be her room but it was hard not to wonder why, of all the rooms in the Aoiya he had to be there. She also wondered why Aoshi had made that choice. Her ninja instincts suggested that he wanted to keep the Tenken under supervision but that didn't explain why he had chosen the room on the right instead of the one on the left.

Misao opened widely her eyes at the sound of china crashing to the floor followed by a sofa gomen nasai which she was easily able to relate to Okon. "Another great morning…" she thought, but what surprised her the most was the sight of a certain smiling boy offering sheepishly his help to clean up the mess.

"It was my fault" he was saying "I came out of nowhere and since you are not quite used to my being here…" he said as he picked a particularly big piece "… it is perfectly understandable that I scared you."

Okon nodded silently and put her hand between the Tenken's and the tray. "I will do it" Okon, as cheerful as she always was, also knew what her role was at the Aoiya, and when it came to serving either of the Shinomori, she was always submissive "You are the Okashira's guest after all."

"Very well then…" he grinned "but I promise to replace Misao-san's china as soon as I can, and of course her kunai…" his smile grew even wider as he not–so– accidentally unfolded a white piece of fabric revealing such weapons "… which are now completely ruined."

Never before had Misao regretted so much the frustration of one of her plans. Those kunai would have worked their magic on the Tenken's neck. Nevertheless, the boy had been able to discover it before its execution. From this fact, she could derive at least three questions that bothered her greatly. The first was, quite obviously, how had the kid been able to find out that she had been hiding her kunai in the tea tray? She had been extremely careful and discrete. Kami! She discharged the theory of someone in the Aoiya telling him without even considering it. She trusted every member of the Onniwabanshuu with her life; and matters involving the Tenken, she knew, always had a life or death nature. Okon, furthermore, had been an excellent actress: she had portrayed submission, but not fear or nervousness… or anything that could have led him into discovering her intentions for that matter.

The next question was derived from his reaction. He had always been exasperatingly polite – sometimes even to the point of reaching stupidity – which could justify his suggestion of replacing the broken items. The question was not why but how. Since his arrival, the Tenken had not said or done anything that could imply that he had some source of income or job, so how was he going to acquire a new set for tea and kunai? As far as she knew Shishio's state had burnt to ashes so there was no way Soujiro could have inherited much but his madness and a broken sword. Was he still a murderer? She preferred to leave those thoughts aside; even if she wouldn't say it, she feared the Tenken greatly. She was a good member of the Shinomori clan now…fearing but never telling appeared to be their motto. See? She was a Shinomori, so why did he keep calling her Misao-san when she had made it perfectly clear that she found it disrespectful.

She sighed tiredly and passed through both into the yard not feeling hungry anymore and acknowledging an urge to go outside and hit the first thing she found… and so she did: The Tenken had that effect on her.

_Bastard_

For some reason, practicing kempo against the trees had stopped being enough. She remembered that was something she used to do since she was a kid. The light image of her three year old self kicking the biggest tree at the Aoiya back garden after being deprived of the joy of having sweet mochi for dinner, drew out a sad smile on her face.

"Having too much of something will bring you nothing but pain Misao-chan" Hannya had told her.

"But what if I really really want it?" She had said.

"That will make the pain even worse".

Hannya had been a wise man: always had the right thing to say or do to make her tears stop and her sadness go away; still, he had never been able to make her smile. No, her smiles were reserved only for her Aoshi-sama; they still were. What would Hannya say if he could see her now?. He would probably laugh behind that scary mask of his and pat her on the shoulder while nodding knowingly and he would whisper a prudent advice. He could see him in her mind; she just couldn't listen to the words.

Soujiro put his right geta on before stepping outside the Aoiya into the streets of Kyoto silently as usual. He smiled quietly as he realized he kept the samurai tradition of starting everything with the left side: he would unfold the left side of the gi, cover his left leg with the hakama, put the left tabi and geta always first… which was weird considering the Tenken's personality. He had always been ceremonious but the meaning of the ritual was actually the opposite of what the boy appeared.

The left side stood for the heart; giving it priority meant involving one's heart, and in Seta Soujiro's case, the heart had little to do in just about everything he did. His every move was always perfectly planned by a cold, calculating mind. Only Himura Kenshin had been able to break his focus and that had nearly cost him his life. Never before had his feelings overcome his intellect and he swore to himself it would not ever happen again.

Yes, the Tenken no longer took Shishio Makoto's philosophy as Kami's word, nor he did believe in it blindly as he used to… now he had a motto of his own, one that would grant him survival.

**End of chapter 6**

_Author's Notes: So sorry! I know it took me forever to update. I hope you like this chappie! If you have any comments or questions feel free to leave a review or send an e-mail to _


End file.
